The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of rotary-winged aircraft, and more particularly to actuation of control surfaces of rotary-winged aircraft rotor blades.
Existing helicopter designs may use manual cables and linkages to transfer pilots' flight commands to hydraulic actuators controlling the main and tail rotors. It is desired to convert the manual cables and linkages into a fly-by-wire design.